gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shook Ones Pt. 2
Shook Ones Pt. 2 fue una de las canciones más exitosas del dúo de rap Mobb Deep, lanzado en el año 1995 en el álbum The Infamous. La canción es una secuela del sencillo de 1994, Shook Ones. Aparece en la estación de radio, The Liberty Jam, de Grand Theft auto: Liberty City Stories. También es utilizada en el segundo tráiler del juego: Action esta vez la version instrumental de la canción. Su ultima vez que aparece es en el opening de la pelicula 8 Mile (La calle de las ilusiones) en el 2002 protagonizada por Eminem, pero también se uso como un sample en las escenas de un duelo de rap. Letra To all the killers and a hundred dollar billas For real dealers that ain't got no feelings Check it out now I got you stuck off the realness, we be the infamous, you heard of us Official White folks murderers My mobb comes equipped with warfare, beware Of my crime family who got nuff shots to share For all those who wanna profile and pose Rock you in your facem stab your brain with your nose bone You akk akibe in these streets, cousin Every man for their self in this land, we be gunnin' And keep them shook crews runnin' like they supposed to They come around but they never come close to I can see it inside your face, you¡re in the wrong place Cowards like you just get their whole body laced up With bullet holes and such Speak to wrong words man and you will get touched You could put your whole army against my team And I guarantee you it'll be your very last time breathin' Your simple words just don't move me, you're minor, we're major You all up in te game and don't deserve to be a player Don't make me have to call your name out Your crew is featherweight, my gunshots'll make you levitate I'm only nineteen butmy mind is old And when the things get for realm my warm heart turns cold Another figga deceased, another story gets told It ain't nothin' really, hey, yo dun spark the Phillie So I can get my mind off these yellow backed Why they still alive, I don't know, go figure Meanwhile back in L.A, the foundation If I had to die, couldn't choose a better location When the slugs penetrate you feel a burning sensation Getting closer yo God in tight situation Now, take these words home and think it through Or the next rhyme I write might be about you Son, they shook 'cause ain't no such things as halfway crooks You scared to death and scared to look You shook, there's aint' no such things as halway crooks You scared to death and scared to look Livin' the life the with the diamonds and guns There's numerous ways you can choose to earn funds Some get shot, locked down and turn nuns Cowardly hearts end straight up shook ones You ain't a crook son, you just a shook one There's a war goin' on outside, no man is safe from You can run but you cant' hide forever In these streets that we done took You walking with your head down scared to look You shook 'cause there ain't no such things as half way crooks There never around when the beef cooks And my oart of town is similar to Vietnam Now we all grown up and hold heavy on the cops control You better have the right gear ready Tryin' back me and get rock steady By the mac one double, I'll touch you Leave you with not much to go home with My skins is thick 'cause I be up in the mix of action If I'm not a home puffin', lie, relaxin', I lay got a depress So i wear a stuff - underneath my gest In the life filled with diamonds and guns There's numerous ways you can choose to earn funds But some get shot, locked down and turn nuns Cowardly hearts say straight up, shook ones You shook There's ain't no such things as halfway crooks Scared to death, you scared to look, to shook There's ain't no such things as halfway crooks You scared to death, you scared to look, to shook There's ain't no such things as halfway crooks Scared to death, you scared to look, to shook There's ain't no such things as halfway crooks You scared to death, you scared to look, to shook You ain't a crook son, you just shook one You ain't a crook son, you just shook one Just shook one You ain't a crook son, you just shook one Just shook one Video Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Mobb Deep - "Shook Ones Part 2" Categoría:Canciones de The Liberty Jam